All Alone
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: Detached sapphire eyes bored into his own, a calm, sort of uncaring look that was unfit on the regularly boisterous shinobi. This wasn't right! He was supposed to be smiling, calling him teme! -Oneshot-


**A/N: Hi peeps! It's been awhile since I've really written anything I liked enough to put up here. I blame school. No time to ever write even in my composition class. -sigh-**

**Anyway! Enough ranting! Got another Naruto story, but it's my first true Anti-Sasuke one. Yeah, I'm really pissed at Sasuke right now, and I'm sure everyone whose completely up to date with the manga knows why. So, this is a product of my hatred! XD**

**I'll be way happy if anyone can guess the song that inspired this.**

**WARNINGS: Tiny, tiny, itty bitty little shounen-ai hint. Blink and you miss it though. **

**NOTE: Sasuke might be a bit OOC in this. Sort of unavoidable though, and I'm way to lazy to go back and fix it. **

**Enjoy!**

Detached sapphire eyes bored into his own, a calm, sort of uncaring look that was unfit on the regularly boisterous shinobi. His tanned face held a stony expression, empty of any sort of emotion at at all, whisker-like scars motionless on a face that was almost constantly smiling. His body was relaxed as he stood there, the kunai in his left hand held loosely enough to show that he would use it if he felt the need, but was not going to threaten anyone.

No, no, nonononono! This wasn't right! He was supposed to be smiling, he was supposed to be yelling at him, calling him a _teme_ and proudly claiming that he was going to 'drag his sorry ass all the way back to Konoha'.

But he wasn't.

He just stood there, acting as if he was meeting some random stranger on the street. But Sasuke wasn't a stranger, not to him, not to the only person Sasuke had ever loved. So how could he continue to stand there like the situation was interesting him in any way at all? Sasuke wanted to know, but he couldn't ask, it wasn't his way.

"You'll never take me back," he mentally winced at the words. But also hoped it would get the desired reaction out of the statue like blonde. It didn't work. Those twin skies only stared at him, face impassive like it had been for the last 10 minutes.

Wrong, all wrong!

Reaching behind his back, Sasuke gripped the hilt of his sword, Kusanagi, and pulled it from it's sheath with a resounding _shiiiink_ noise. He held the blade aloft, body turned towards the side as the tip rested just inches from the other's throat. Still nothing; just a small tightening on the grip of the kunai.

Sasuke scowled and spun, aiming the sword for the blonde's heart without an real intention of hurting him; he just wanted to get some reaction, some small flit of emotion on that face. The smaller teen remained stoic as he successfully blocked the attack, sparks flying between the sharp pieces of metal. With a strength that even surprised Sasuke, the blonde flung him into a tree, his head making a painful crack against the bark.

As Sasuke wobbled on the spot, his balance thrown off from the hit, the blonde appeared in front of him, the long edge of the kunai just barely grazing the skin of his throat. Sasuke jumped away, feeling the warm trickle of blood seep from his neck and down his exposed chest. He wouldn't admit it, but that attack had startled him; he didn't know the blonde had gotten so fast.

Adding it up to the growing list of things the raven was learning about the blonde, Sasuke readied his sword again only to have to dodge a well aimed and unexpected attack. He jumped into the same tree he had hit not two minutes before and glared down at the other, who just stood there and craned his head up at him. "Why aren't you saying anything dobe," Sasuke called.

Still the other said nothing, jumping to the branch at attacking Sasuke again. This began a dance, each shinobi attacking, parrying, and dodging in turn as they made their way around the tiny clearing, trees being uprooted and rocks exploding as their attacks became more brutal and deadlier.

Fed up with this meaningless clash, Sasuke swiftly formed the hand seals for _chidori_, the shrill bird sounds mixing with the live creatures and the crackling lightning illuminating the area, illuminating the blonde's _still statuesque face. _With an uncharacteristic roar, Sasuke charged at the blonde, only the have the other dodge upwards, swing his body into a somersault and kick him in the back with the heel of his foot. Sasuke went flying across the ground, skidding face first in the ground. He stood slowly, swiping the back of his hand across his face to see it come away streaked with crimson blood. A sharp rock had cut a deep mark onto his pale face.

Sasuke looked over the other, noticing with dissatisfaction the small amount of bruises, cuts, or any other type of wound on the blonde. He, on the other hand, was actually panting lightly, body sore from the beating he was receiving from the once _dobe._

"Give up."

Sasuke could not contain the gasp as the blonde finally spoke. His voice was just as detached as his expression. Quickly, Sasuke schooled his features back into the normal mask. "I thought I already told you, I'm not going back."

He didn't see it coming. The hard fist that connected with his face sent him to the forest floor again, the sweet, metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as he lay sprawled in the grass. He sat up, turning his head and spitting out a disgusting glob of saliva and blood. "Haven't you figured it out already," the comment caused Sasuke to turn his attention back towards the blonde, a dark glare plastered on his face. But what he saw made the glare drop from his face. Finally, some emotion twisted the tanned face, but it wasn't hope, happiness, sadness, or betrayal like you would think to see. No what met Sasuke was a cold, harsh look of deep contempt and hate directed solely on him. Sasuke said nothing, only sat there as the blonde walked over and placed a foot on his chest, slamming his back into the ground. "If you were dead, or still alive," The foot was removed, replaced with a hand that fisted into his shirt and pulled him from the ground to stare directly into bright, burning blue eyes. "I wouldn't care."

Again, Sasuke's abused back made contact with the same tree as before when he was roughly thrown at it. He slide down, only to have to dodge to the side to avoid the kunai aimed directly at his throat. "Naruto! What the hell are you doing," Never before, in all the times had they met up since Sasuke left had the shorted boy attempted to outright kill him as he just did. It still wasn't right. It was all wrong in the way a puzzle piece was mismatched when placed in the wrong slot.

A swirling, lightly blue mass of chakra slammed into his abdomen, once again tossing the raven across the clearing. Sasuke just lay there on the ground this time, the _rasengan_ had been powerful enough to severely hurt but not enough to outright kill him. "We've all moved on, Sasuke," he heard Naruto say as the light sounds of footsteps made their way over to his prone form. He was unable to move, which surprised and angered him. He was supposed to be the stronger one, not Naruto! Steely fingers wrapped around Sasuke's throat, lifting his from the ground and slamming his body into a nearby boulder. The hand was cutting off his air supply, and Sasuke weakly tugged at the fingers surrounding his neck. "Especially me," Naruto continued.

Black spots had already begun to dance in front of Sasuke's eyes and he stared into Naruto's gleaming red eyes. Ah, so that's where the extra strength was coming from. The revelation did nothing to improve Sasuke's situation and he gasped desperately for breath. The fingers loosened enough for him to breath, but were still secure enough to keep him where he was. "Why," he whispered pathetically.

Naruto shook his head, springy blonde locks dancing. "Just leave it all behind, Sasuke," he said calmly, the emotionless mask situated back over his face. "I don't care," The hand released him suddenly, and he dropped to the floor, hands rubbing tenderly at his soon to be bruised throat. The raven looked up, scanning the clearing for the other's form. He spotted Naruto at the far edge, walking away from him. "I don't care, at all."

Just like that, Naruto was gone, and Sasuke was left alone, both physically, emotionally, and mentally. All alone.

**A/N: Sooo, how was it? Any good? Please review and tell me! It'll take 10 seconds (unless you have a really crappy computer and it takes 15 minutes for a page to load) Review anyway if it does!**


End file.
